


Don't let me let you go

by hollstein_af



Series: divorce AU [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmillas perspective, F/F, Human AU, Second person POV, divorce au drabble, idk what this is i have so many other things i should be doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollstein_af/pseuds/hollstein_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and laura are getting a divorce but letting go of the love of your life is harder than you think.<br/>AKA their terrible communication issues snowballed and now they're in a situation.<br/>Everyone is human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let me let you go

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT:this needs a lot work as far as format and stuff goes so I'm going to work on that when i have the time. Until then just pretend this doesn't exist.

Your phone has been ringing on and off for the past hour, normally if you ignored it long enough, people would stop calling. Sighing, you check the caller ID.  
Kirsch.  
You roll her eyes, Of course it is, nobody else would be so annoyingly persistent. Not anymore anyway.

"Where have you been?! I've called like 60 times. bro, i was starting to think you were dead".

He's probably the only divorce lawyer in the city who referrers to his clients as "bro".

"Well i'm not, so can you tell what the frilly hell is going on?".

"Its laura". He sounds uncomfortable "she still hasn't signed the papers and her lawyer's been brushing me off all week".

You swallow before forcing your voice into an indifferent tone.

"And isn't it your job to deal with that? why are you telling me this".

"Because you know how to get through to her". You let out a humourless laugh, if that were true you wouldn't be getting a divorce.

He continues "look, im going to be real with you, ok? I think she's stalling for whatever reason. If you don't talk to her, this could go on for weeks, months even. Don't you want to finally put all of this behind you?".

No. you don't. You Don't want to put the divorce behind you. Don't want to put your marriage behind you. most importantly, you don't want to put laura behind you.

"Of course i do" you lie. "Fine, i'll talk to her. But don't expect anything, she's stubborn as hell when she wants to be".

you hang up without saying goodbye.

 //

your new apartment is awful. Its cold and empty, almost clinical looking. Everything is all dull colours and sharp edges. Its nothing like the house you had shared with laura for four and a half years.  
You miss the clutter and warm colours. You even miss the stupid plants in painted pots. More than anything though, You miss waking up with your tiny wife wrapped around you with her face buried in your neck.  
Where did everything go so wrong?  
this place would never be your home.  
You'd never had a home before laura and you knew that you never would again. Home is wherever she is. Home doesn't want you anymore.

//

You grab your keys and wrap a scarf around your neck before getting into your car to go and ask the love of your life why its taking her so long to legally end your marriage.  
Your wedding ring is starting to feel cold on your finger. You still can't bring yourself to take it off.

//

when laura answers the door, you're struck, not for the first time by just how beautiful she is. Her hair is a mess and her shirt has an ink stain on it but you've never seen her look more gorgeous. You think that every time you see her.  
She smiles when she sees you but her eyes are sad. They're always sad now.

"Carm- carmilla, uh hey". Shes flustered "oh! Uh come in".

You smirks slightly as laura steps aside to let you in.

"Place looks good, cupcake".

Its true, its much cleaner than it had been when you'd lived there together. But despite the cleanliness, the house has air of neglect and you notice that the plants are looking kind of limp and unwatered, you think maybe laura is struggling with this too.

"Yeah, thank you. I just..." she trails off looking uncomfortable. "So what can i do for you?".

You hate that this is how you make laura feel now; Uncertain and uncomfortable. Your heart feels heavy when you remember the way you used to make her face break into uncontainable smiles.

you sigh before beginning "laura you know why I'm here".

"I really don't, i mean there coul-" she falters when she sees the look on your face. "The papers?".

You nod "yes. The papers".

Theres a loose strand hair falling across her face and you're practically aching to reach out and tuck it behind her ear. You aren't allowed to do that anymore.

Laura takes a short breath "well you know im pretty busy, I'll have my lawyer get them to you as soon i can".

"Im here now can't you just give them to me?" you snap.

"Its just that they're not exactly ready and theres still so much that we need to go over and you know we can't rush this".

"Rush it?! Laura, its been months! And there is no "we" anymore. You sign the fucking papers and then we go our separate ways and you never have to see me again" your voice cracks slightly on the last word.

"Carm please, can we just talk about this another time?" She sounds so close to breaking that you have to resist the urge to wrap your arms around her.

"Why are you making this so much harder than it needs to be? this is painful enough without you dragging it out for an eternity. Don't you want to end this so we can both move on?".

"what if I don't want to go through with this?"

**Author's Note:**

> So i haven't written fanfic since i was 7 and had a few issues with the end of the 3rd harry potter movie and im very rusty. Im sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes


End file.
